


the capitol sucks, man.

by Frogluv123, goranthki



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Help, M/M, Quarter Quell, i can't write for shit, mmm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogluv123/pseuds/Frogluv123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/goranthki/pseuds/goranthki
Summary: The smell of fear and anxiety filled the air, people were huddled together. Jeremy could barely see as a name was pulled out of the glass ball. His blood ran cold as the name was called."Michael Mell."





	1. Oh.

Jeremy threw his pencil down in frustration, and watched it roll away, and out of his reach. It fell off the table with a thud, and woke his dad up, slightly. His dad let out a small groan.

He inhaled sharply, his dad was awake, which meant that he would be in pain still. He shook his head, andwent to fetch some water for him.

Jeremy got up, pushing his chair in. He stepped out of the house and onto the packed snow, the white of his surroundings almost blinding him in a way. His eyes eventually adjusted though.

He glanced around and looked for the well that he’s been to hundreds of times. He secretly prayed that it wasn’t so cold that the water would be frozen, too. He made his way over to it, and grabbed the bucket.

He lowered it further into the stone well, the stone bricks dusted with snow. A cold wind blew, and he shivered, but a kept a grip as he heard a splash noise. Thank heavens.

Jeremy lifted the bucket back up, and was greeted with it full of water. He smiled and went back inside the dreary shack he called home, fetching a nearby cloth and drenching it in the water. 

Jeremy’s father groaned again, too much in pain to shift in his position. He took a deep breath and removed the bandages from his wounded leg, using the cloth to wipe away any dry blood. 

The wound was truly a horrifying sight. Skin was peeling, and some of it was beginning to scab. Blood oozed out of the parts where his father had picked at, and he winced. 

Jeremy got up and went to fetch fresh, clean, bandages, going back to his father and redressing the wound. He whispered a soft farewell before putting everything away and exiting the home.

The whiteness of the outside world blinded him. The shack was dim and windows were rare, so he took a few minutes to adjust to the bright scene in front of him.

Trees were bare of leaves, and animals were all hidden. He walked in the snow, paying attention to the ground ahead of him so he didn’t trip on anything.

In winter, who knows what you could trip over, or fall into. The snow could contain a pit, or an empty burrow, and he wouldn’t know. Unless he checked. But he was way too lazy too. The snow was a light gray from the mix of coal dust.

Soon, he was in the square. He didn’t know what he was doing, or why he was doing it, but he continunied on. Suddenly, he paused. 

Shit, shit, shit! Today was the reaping. How did he not remember? He quickly gathered with the forming crowd, standing next to his best friend, Michael, and his boyfriend, Jake.

Jake, he was a nice guy. He was a victor from the last hunger games, and treated Michael really well. He constantly woke up from nightmares though, and cries at night. From what Michael’s told him, at least.

Michael was a good best friend, too. He liked to rant to Jeremy as they walked, and spared him some money out of pity. Because he was the boyfriend of a victor, and Jeremy was the son of a wounded guy, with barely enough money to feed both of them.

And he knew himself, he’s applied for a tessrae all too many times.

He shuffled nervously, adding to the scent of fear and anxiety wafting in the air. People were huddled in hushed whispers, and kids simply looked on, gravely.

Jeremy was anxious himself. But when was he not? His father was on the brink of death. He couldn’t afford to take care of them both. He wouldn’t even know if he could live another day.

On the stage, gathered a preppy female covered in crazy Capitol fashion trends, President Snow, and the mayor. Along with some peacekeepers guarding the stage.

The mayor went into the history of Panem. How the districts sprung from a place originally called North America. How the districts eventually rebelled, and how the capitol shut them down. Those were called the Dark Days. And as they went, so did district 13.

President Snow stepped forward. “Today celebrates the 50th aniversary of the hunger games.” He began, coughing a bit right after. Jeremy froze. That meant a Quarter Quell. His eyes widened, but to the people on the stage, he was just another person in the crowd.

And he didn’t matter. Everyone could yell and scream as much as they want, they all didn’t matter to President Snow. To him, they were just a bunch of useless rats.

Rats were annoying, and ate your stuff. That’s exactly why President Snow has the peacekeepers and everything. They were the dogs and cats. We were the scampering, pesky rats.

Jeremy listened to him once more, “Which means a Quarter Quell.” He finished, pulling out a smaller glass ball than the others.

President Snow reached into the ball, and pulled out an envelope. He opened it and read off it. “Today’s special Quell will be random. Which means something may not be what it seems. Cliche, I know. But this is to remind you all that messing with the capitol will not bring well.”

Jeremy shuddered, and continued to watch the stage. He was secretly hoping he wasn’t chosen, but didn’t we all? No one wanted to be chosen for the games, unless you were a career.

A lady dressed in crazy Captiol clothes stepped up. “Oooh! Ladies first!” She squealed, reaching into the glass ball and pulling out a name. “Chloe Valentine.” She said, looking up from the slip. 

A ragged, young girl, about Jeremy’s age stepped up. If she wasn’t covered in dirt, she seemed she would be beautiful. She had slightly curly brown hair covered in coal dust, with slightly blond tips.

Someone else stepped forward and pulled a name out of the other glass ball. Then, he read off the name, anxious families clutching their children close. Chloe’s family was already crying.

”Michael Mell.”

Jeremy froze, and his eyes widened. No, no. Not Michael. Anyone but Michael. He had a boyfriend and a loving family. He didn’t deserve to be sentenced to certain death.

Michael was too amazing to be sentenced to death. Jake would miss him. Jeremy would miss him, and his family would miss him. No one would miss Jeremy, though.

Michael almost made his way to the stage, until Jeremy ran up and held him back. He turned to him, shaking his head, and turned back to the stage.

Jeremy raised his hand desperately, his voice hoarse. “I volunteer as tribute!” He called out, Michael turning to him. Families gasped, and the girl from the Capitol let out another squeal.

”Jer- no! I can’t let you do this.” Michael said, his voice weak. Jake spectated, a frown on his face. The frown was unreadable, though.

”Yes you can, Micha.” Jeremy mumbled, not looking at him. He felt the stares of the other citizens of District 12. “You don’t need me. Plus, you have a loving family, a boyfriend. I’m just a burden, you have reason to live.” He said quietly, avoiding Michael’s eyes.

”You’ll be happy without me, alright? You can spend the rest of your two years with Jake. What’s one life for a more important one?” Jeremy added, thinking about the Capitol citizens watching, enjoying people’s death.

Michael was crying. Tears were beginning to pour.  “Jeremy, you’re not a burden!” He protested, reaching out and taking Jeremy by the wrist. His grip was strong.

He yanked his hand away. “Too bad you made me feel like one.” Jeremy mumbled as he stepped up to the stage. Jake comforted Michael, patting his back and whispering soothing words into his ear. This is exactly what he meant. Jeremy’s eyes stung.  

Jeremy knew Jake had realized that he would have to keep his boyfriend’s best friend alive. He wouldn’t like that, to say the least. And thanks to him, he’d spend less time with his boyfriend, unless he was able to bring him along.

The person in the middle raised their hands, both Chloe and Jeremy’s. “Our brave tributes, everyone!” His face was grim and sorrowful, and Chloe wore the same expression.

No one, liked this game.


	2. such short luxury

Jeremy had few time to say goodbye to Michael and Jake. Well, not really goodbye to Jake. More like a: “I’ll see you soon.”

Jake was going to be his mentor. They’ve barely talked, just a few greetings passed, or talking about Michael. Or asking about a recipe Jeremy might have found.

Did he mention Jake was a pretty good chef?

Jake was perfect, even.

And Jeremy? He was a slouching nobody. He watched sullenly as the couple entered the silent room, guarded by peacekeepers. Jake had an arm around Michael, and speaking of Michael, his eyes were red and puffy. Jeremy instantly felt a pang of guilt.

He had caused it. He had caused Michael to cry. Jeremy looked up at him and whisperered a soft, guilt-laced, “Hi.” Michael leaned further into Jake’s side, in a manner of what he thought was subtle. Jeremy noticed it though.

”Hey.” Michael whispered back, his eyes freshly glazed with tears. “Did you mean what you said about a life for another?”

Jeremy blinked and brushed some hair back. “Yeah.” He mumbled, knowing the peacekeepers were watching.

Michael let out a soft gasp, and spoke up again. “Well, disregard that. I want you to get home safe, alright?” 

Jeremy offered a small smile. “Alright. But I don’t stand a chance.” He admitted truthfully, immediately regretting the words as Michael firmly gripped his shoulders.

”You will come home, alright? Promise me you will.” Michael whimpered quietly, looking into his eyes sternly. The idle peacekeeper in the corner was almost tempted to propel himself forward.

”I, I promise.” Jeremy whispered. “Your time’s up!” The peacekeeper yelled, pushing the couple out of the room. And once again, he was alone.

The peacekeeper turned back to him, grunting. “You too, kid. Go board the train.” 

Jeremy meekly nodded and scampered off and into the direction where he was supposed to be. The train that was going to send him to his death.

He boarded it, spotting Chloe and Jake. Jake looked tired already, sniffling slightly from parting with Michael. He carried a Mockingjay inside a cage. 

There was a feast already set down on the table, full with such high quality food. It made Jeremy drool with anticipation to eat it. But he knew wouldn't be able to eat it all, even if he tried. From years of starvation, he knew he wouldn't be able to eat much before he was full.

It was appealing though. From actual meat, to the most lucious fruits and glistening breads. He tore his eyes from all the delicious food, and saw Jake with a small smile ok his face. "Go on, eat up. After you finish, we'll get you both to your prep teams."

He had just realized Chloe was staring at the food with equal intensity. Guess she knew how being hungry felt. He grew envious of the capitol citizens; they didn't have to participate in this bloodbath. They had quality food. They had the best medical care. The districts supplied them, while starving. It wasn't fair.

Jeremy reached out to pluck a load of bread from the pile, biting into it. It was soft, delicious, and made him crave more. In a heartbeat, he had finished the loaf. He heard Jake laughed behind him. "Slow down. We don't want you to choke."

He whined and looked over at Jake with a pout. Michael's boyfriend shook his head, rolling his eyes with a smile. Jeremy grabbed a plate and loaded a steak onto it. It was strange to see all this quality food for somebody about to die. Sure, he promised Michael he'd get through the games, but did you really think he'd stand a chance?

Jeremy grabbed the nearest knife and fork, watching the girl from earlier enter their car. "Hello, district twelve!" She said in her weird capitol accent. 

No one said a word back to her. Jeremy ate his steak in silence, watching Chloe finish a loaf of bread. Jake was picking at his nails. 

She pouted as the prep teams shuffled in. They took Jeremy by the wrist, making him drop everything from the sudden force, and they took him into a room on the side. They nodded to each other, like some secret code, and got to work.

They waxed down his body, which really fucking hurt. He shrieked at each and every one of them. And from what he’s heard, that’s not even the standard procedure for males. He groaned, leaning back.

They continued on, fixing up every part of him, and nodding at their work. The trio exited, only to introduce a young blond girl in a yellow sundress. She wore a straw hat, and had bright blue eyes.

”Hello!” She greeted, wheeling in a racket of clothes. Jeremy was squeaky clean, but he felt exposed and raw. She looked, normal. Her skin wasn’t some hot pink, and she wasn’t extremely thin and bony; she just seemed like someone from the districts, just dressed better. 

“I’m Brooke, and I’ll be your designer for now.” She hummed, walking over to him and examining him. It made a blush crawl up his neck. She hummed and made her way back over to the rack.

The outfit there was beautiful to say the least. There was a cape that graduated from a dazzling orange to an enchanting mahogany. The bottom was lined with shiny, chipped, onyx. The shoulder of the cape, on both sides, was embedded with shiny pieces of what seemed like coal. Then there was a plain white, long, puffy-sleeved shirt. Next to that was a red vest with horizontal gold buttons, and skinny black jeans. It was a sight to behold.

Jeremy let out a soft gasp, “It’s, its beautiful!” And just for a moment, he could forget the pain that came from the waxing. 

Brooke let out a soft laugh. “Thank you. But I can’t take all the credit. My assistant Christine and I came up with this.”

She dressed Jeremy into it. “Ah, a perfect fit. Too bad you’ll have to wear it tomorrow. Remember, don’t press the middle button until you’re on the chariot, alright?” 

Jeremy nodded. "Alright." He gently took his costume off and was handed a bathrobe. He put it on and smiled at Brooke. "Thank you." He mumbled, exiting the room and going into his own. 

The place was really, really nice. He'd live in luxury for 3 days, and then hell would break loose. But for now, he'd enjoy it before he died. Which was very soon. He changed out of the bathrobe and into a simple indigo shirt, and some comfortable leggings. 

He still felt raw, and whimpered slightly. He exited his room, to see Chloe cleaned up and dressed in a red shirt, and jeans. He was right, she really did look beautiful. But she wasn’t his type. 

Jeremy mumbled out a soft greeting and sat down next to her, looking at the screen to see what she was looking at. She was watching the replay of the reapings. 

District one’s tributes were Jared Kleinman and Heather Duke.

District two? Kevin Price and Heather Chandler.

District three had Connor McKinley and Natalie Goodman.

District Four’s tributes were Dustin Kropp and Jenna Rolan.

District Five had Kurt Kelly and a girl he didn’t pay attention to.

The reapings eventually finished, and left Jeremy with a feeling of dread. He stood no chance.

He wouldn’t go home to Michael. He’d be unable to keep his promise.


	3. hey, hey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yes I know I abandoned this fic but I got the motivation again uwu
> 
> Being serious here, I might be able to finish the fic in this week or so. I don’t know if it’ll be the highest of quality if I do that, but it’ll be finished.

Jeremy woke up early that morning, being tormented by nightmares during the night. He dreamed of dying in gruesome ways, and shivered. He imagined Michael, crying over his grave, trying to comprehend that his best friend was gone.

It wasn’t pretty.

He rubbed his eyes, and swung his legs off the comfortable bed. The first time he’s slept on something so comfortable, and probably the last. He balled the blanket in his hands before letting it go. He made the bed neatly before going to take a little morning shower. It was 6am, he still had time. 

After he finished his shower he got dressed in the clothes they offered, not caring and not knowing very much what looked good. If it covered his nude body it worked for it. It wasn’t like he could choose back in district 12. Whatever he could afford was good for him. 

He took a long sigh and dried his hair. They would fix that, he just needed to get past lunch and breakfast. Oh, and an absolute makeover that would probably be hell. He could handle this, he told himself. He could get over being likable and just get on with the basic death penalty he was chosen for. Except that he also had to claw his way through a random arena and survive on the stuff they offered in it. Oh how he dreaded the next few days.

He sighed and made his way out of the bathroom, turning off the lights to save power and exiting the room. Jeremy turned to look one last time at it, praying the next person that occupied this room could end up back with their family. 

A slim chance, but probably higher than his own. 

He wandered through the hallways, making his way to the other car. Jeremy held onto his last shred of happiness, which was laughing with Michael and Jake as they joked about the upcoming games to hide their worry and dread about the topic. But no one would ever guess they would be the ones chosen out of the whole district. Guess they jinxed it.

It was a quarter quell too, which meant he was in even more danger. He thought about what was said back there in the reaping. ‘Everything might not be what they seem.’ He remembered vaguely. Maybe, maybe stuff that might be consumable was toxic. Deadly. That could be it. And that scared him. Even though he had years of experience of being poor and trying to scavenge for food. Anxiety had a hard grip on him. 

There was barely any chance of survival.

He took a deep breath and headed into the cart where he was supposed to eat with Chloe and Jake. One last meal before he was tossed into purgatory. And then living hell. 

* * *

Quick summary because I want to advance the story without breaking my hands.

 

Jeremy was informed by Jake that he needed to put on a better act than any of the other kids. He needed to become a reality TV show more than a mass murderer. He then talked a little with Rich before he stood on the chariot. The button turned both Chloe and Jeremy into what was basically coal themed Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. You can guess who Jeremy got.

They trained and stuff, Jeremy is better at camouflage and being quiet than doing anything aggressive, so that’s what he did. Chloe is good with daggers and trash talking you while she’s fighting. Rich is good at quick melee combat and survival basics. He’s also good at advertising, for some undisclosed reason. 

Jeremy tried his best to interact with the other tributes, but the only one who would talk to him was Rich. He suggested they team during the games so they would both have a better chance of survival, because of the theme of the quarter quell, which most district 12 and other poor districts who had to scavenge for food without dying of some strange illness would excel at. 

So they agreed to team up, and I forgot the rest of what happens before the games so:

 

Rich swung his legs over the counter, looking down at a standing Jeremy. “So, what’s the plan?” He asked, looking at him with an observant gaze. Jeremy fidgeted a little, his palms sweaty. “U-Uh, I’m hoping that the scent of the items we’re looking for to survive will have the same scent as the item that’s harmful.”

The shorter boy on the blue counter groaned. “Dumb it down, tall ass.” He responded simply, swinging his legs back and forth. Jeremy sighed. “I’m saying that if an apple was really toxic, I’m hoping that the apple will have the same scent as like, holly or something.” He said. 

Rich nodded. “Alright. So basically let’s chug every gallon of mud we find because that’ll be fresh water.” He said confidently, looking madly proud at himself once he did. Jeremy shook his head. “That would probably be too easy. Do you have any DIY toxicity texts or something?”

Suddenly, a wave of realization hit Rich. “Oh my god.” Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows at this. “What?” He asked.

“Just throw it to the animals!” Rich whisper-yelled, shaking Jeremy’s shoulders. The latter’s facial expression still remained hopeless. “What if there are no animals?” 

“Tall ass, stop being a downer.” He huffed, smacking Jeremy’s shoulder lightly. (He didn’t want the guy to be disabled before the games.) “I can’t help it! We are literally doomed to die with one survivor. Even if it’s down to the two of us, it’s you or me. Even if we can’t kill each other it’s just a matter of who the gamemakers want to kill off. I- I can’t handle the stress of letting your family mourn you or letting my friends mourn me.” 

Rich smacked him again. “Get that out of your head. Even if you’re doomed to die you’ll be able to be somewhere where these assholes don’t exist. Everyone dies someday, it doesn’t make a difference if you die now.”

Jeremy shook his head. “Let’s just move on. If you want it to be me or you, what’s your plan to earn the favor of those capitol a- citizens? We need to hope some rich guy drops down something we can actually eat or something. We may be mice, but if we’re likable mice, we can survive.” He said, but his voice was still a little shaky from his slight breakdown.

”Uh, we can fake date? Like, pretend to be in a relationship in front of the cameras or something, so we have a higher chance of winning over the girl audience and then we can be really sappy so we also win over the men.” Rich said, absolutely serious. Jeremy’s face flushed, “Y-You mean like, kissing and h-holding hands in f-front of e-everyone?” 

“Yes, tall ass.” Rich said, shaking his head. He still was looking down at him. “U-Uh, okay.” He stammered out, his eyes wide. Rich spoke up again. “You, know how to kiss right?” He asked. Jeremy shook his head quietly.

”Seriously? Wow, okay.” He sighed and pat him on the shoulder. “We have a lot to learn, not just how to cooperate.” 

 


	4. we’re getting launched into a death trap but hey that’s fine

Brooke gave Jeremy a kiss on the cheek before he got onto the platform, a gesture he appreciated but one that didn’t calm his rapid anxiety. He, awkwardly, pat her on the shoulder and thanked her for all she’s done. She simply wiped her eyes a little and smiled.

He watched her go, a newfound feeling of hopelessness filling his chest. Jeremy turned and slowly walked onto the platform, already trying to embrace his impending death. If he didn’t go home, at least Rich probably will. Probably. 

He sighed as the platform lifted him up into the open arena, which looked like some edgy Angel vs Devil battleground from deviantart. One side was a wasteland, the other side was just a plain forest with what seemed like small birds. Probably birds that would be out to kill him though.

Jeremy spotted Rich waving at him, giving him what seemed to be a reassuring grin. It was hard to tell. He waved back, giving a small smile, and for extra measure, blowing an awkward kiss. He spotted Rich putting on a sweet face and laughing. So far so good.

He watched the countdown carefully so he wouldn’t be automatically blown up to bits, he still had to put on a good show. He thought of Michael’s shocked face as he watched Jeremy blow a kiss to Rich. Under normal circumstances, he’d probably go, “Jake! My son is all grown up!” But here he’s probably going, “What the fuck, when did this happen, JeR-“ 

The counter finally went down, and Jeremy went for a small bag with a few jars of paint and a knife nearby. He went unnoticed and Rich gave him the thumbs up. A guy finally noticed him, and attached him, and Jeremy rolled over and winced as his shoulder got scraped with the tribute’s dagger. He quickly scrambled into his feet and ran. A cannon sounded in the distance. First blood. And it wasn’t Rich, so he didn’t think much of it.

He covered his wound with his hand as he ran towards the forest, a good decision to avoid opponents, but a bad one if he wanted to eat or drink. Many others ran into the wasteland, probably taking heed of the Quarter Quell theme. Jeremy looked around for Rich, and saw him running behind him. “Yo! Tall ass!” He whisper-yelled, running up to him and hugging him. 

Jeremy was taken aback for a second, before he hugged back. Right, he had to pretend. Rich, who was taking his survival very seriously, slapped Jeremy on the back. “Why’d you go for the cornucopia? You could have been the one who died!”

He gave him a weak smile, “I’m sorry Rich, I saw the p-paints and I had to.” He winced and clutched his shoulder. Rich sighed and kissed his cheek. “Don’t pull that shit on me ever again, tall ass.” Jeremy’s cheeks flushed and remembered that he was being watched. Always being watched. “I won’t. I promise. Let’s go find a fresh water source now.” 

They held each other’s hands, and even though they found it a bit awkward, they knew they were always going to be watched so might as well sell as well as they could. Jeremy squeezed his hand, listening as well as he could for the sound water. The weight on his shoulder was taking a toll on him, so he adjusted the bag. He reached for the knife he had got and handed it to Rich. “You’re better at it than I am.” He croaked.

Rich gave a weak smile. “Damn right.” He gave Jeremy’s shoulder a little squeeze. He then turned away and went back to searching. There were trees everywhere, so there must be a water source. It wouldn’t make any sense without that, but of course, the gamemakers probably intended for it to not make sense. This wouldn’t be nicknamed the annual torture games if it didn’t. 

Jeremy looked around, and spotted birds up above. He smiled at them, but then immediately looked away as one of the larger ones ate a smaller one, cawed, and flew away. That was gruesome. He heard another cannon fire. One down again. For a game theme this random and unpredictable, no one has really died yet. 

They wandered around a bit before Jeremy spotted paw prints on the floor, and a trail of crunched up leaves. He pointed it out to Rich. “Oh, nice find tall ass.” He responded, gesturing for him to go first. Jeremy nodded, and wondered what Rich was planning.

He looked back to find Rich following him as he looked around for any signs of people. This was a forest after all, and someone could be hiding anyway. He prayed no one was good at the bow. Jeremy turned back to the path, and kept following the trail. Maybe the animal could lead them to water. Or a death trap, but they could take their chances.

By then his throat felt a bit parched, and looked back to check up on Rich. Rich was humming and looking back at him with a neutral expression. He gave him a small smile, “We’ll go home together, alright?” He spoke softly, but his own voice had an edge of uncertainty. 

Rich nodded, and they stayed silent for a while. They got closer and closer until they heard the sounds of animals yapping and lapping up water. They looked at each other with joyful expressions. “Water!” They said in unison. But then Jeremy wondered if the animals were made to be immune to any toxicity or something. That would fuck them up. 

They stopped by at the pond and spotted some animals, who immediately scattered at the sight of them. Some ducks were floating across the pond. Jeremy looked at Rich. “Do you think it’s safe to drink?” He asked, “I don’t want you to die by water poisoning or anything.”

Rich shook his head. “If the animals can drink it, we can, tall ass. I say take a sip and if it doesn’t have a too weird of a taste we chug that shit.” He grinned and cupped his hands and leaned down to scoop the water up in his hands. He took a quick sip. “Tastes bad but not toxic. Too bad the water looks clear and pretty.” 

“Alright.” Jeremy took a quick drink and went to the nearest tree and marked it with some red paint. He cleaned up the brush and put the jar away in his small bag. He looked behind him to find Rich wrestling with a mean fish. He went over to help by fully holding it down. Rich slit a line near its gills and cut it up.

It was like he read Jeremy’s mind when he spoke, because he spoke his worries. “I don’t think a fire would be a good idea, but we could sear it and then take shelter in a tree that isn’t the one you marked.” Jeremy nodded.

”Can you make fire though? ‘Cause I can’t.” Rich looked over up at him. “Uh, yeah. Just give me some dry grass or something, bark, and a two foot long stick. That should work in this case.” Rich nodded and went to go fetch those.

Jeremy sighed suddenly more aware of his situation. He was fake dating a guy from a different district, who was extremely short, to survive in the annual death games, which was a quarter quell, and which he had a 1% chance of surviving. Wow, living in the districts is great.

He groaned and sat down, watching the water move slightly. He kept his focus to what he was hearing, as his vision was limited. He needed to make sure they couldn’t be surprise attacked at any moment and have them both die. Not in the first day. Speaking of dying, a cannon sounded. It wasn’t Rich, because as it did, Jeremy was handed the stuff he needed.

 

 

* * *

 

Jeremy looked up at the leaf dotted sky, where that song played and the dead people were announced. One of them was Kurt Kelly, the guy who gave him a shoulder wound. There were other people, like Heather Chandler and Connor Murphy. He sighed as Rich nestled into his side, gripping onto him like a pillow.

”Sweet dreams, Goranski.” 


	5. what do I title this it’s 1 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on a roll man

Jeremy woke up to a very peaceful Rich sleeping in his side, a smile on his face. He hated to wake the guy awake but, this was the hunger games and if he didn’t, they could die any second. A very reassuring thought indeed. He kept a lookout himself though, keeping as quiet as he could, making sure to untangle himself from Rich as gently as he could.

He’d wake up soon, he knew that, because that’s human, obviously. He searched through the bag to see if everything was there. It was, though he was worried for the state of the fish. He had no salt, nor did he have one of those fancy capitol fridges. He kept looking around at the forest floor, listening out for anyone. 

Faint voices were heard, and Jeremy held his breath. Not now, not when their only chance to win a fight was asleep. Dammit. He avoided shaking Rich awake just in case that he would say something as he awoke, and they would be caught. 

People appeared in his view. One was fairly short and had fairly medium length brown hair, who he recognized as Jenna Rolan, the girl from district four, and the other district four person, Dustin Kropp. They were arguing.

”Dustin, I told you to go to the wasteland, not here! We haven’t found anything for hours!” Her voice was hoarse, and he watched Dustin shake his head. “It’s a fucking wasteland Jenna! Where would you find water there!”

”Well there could be mud, dimwit!” She countered, continuing to walk slowly. Two cannons fired in unison as they did. They kept arguing, so Jeremy took this time to wake Rich. He spoke to him in a very small whisper so he wouldn’t be heard by the people below.

”Rich, wake up.” Rich stirred, and was about to say something when Jeremy put a hand over his mouth. His eyes widened but he relaxed in realization when he heard the arguing from below. Jeremy moved his hand from Rich’s mouth. He gestured towards the knife and Rich nodded. 

Rich took the knife and Jeremy whispered into his ear. “I-I think we should surprise hold down one as you stab another.” He kept his voice was quiet as possible, but loud enough so he could hear. 

Rich nodded, and Jeremy used his fingers to count down when they would engage. They looked at each other with a bit of anxiety, both afraid they could mess this up. But living depended on it, if they didn’t go away.

One. 

Two. 

Three.

They quickly dropped down while the two were still arguing. The two looked over at the sound, but were unable to react as Rich held onto Jenna and Jeremy caught Dustin off guard and was able to pin him down even with his body strength. Rich had quickly slit Jenna’s throat, and moved onto Dustin, using the knife to decapitate him. The two winced at the gruesome sight, and felt unhappy about what they had to do, but Jeremy was determined to keep Rich alive for as long as he could. 

“Fuck. I feel bad now.” Rich said out loud, as he gestured to both of them stained in blood. Jeremy’s voice was quiet as he nodded. “I’m sorry for their family. That was selfish but, it’s the nature of the games.” He took off the long sleeved shirt and squeezed it, trying to get the blood out. Cannons fired in the distance. 

“This’ll probably haunt us forever if we survive.” Jeremy muttered, looking up at Rich. His shoulder ached from putting so much strain on it. Rich nodded, and he hugged him from the back once remembering the fact that they were always going to be watched. “I don’t think we should migrate for a while. I need to wait for my shoulder to heal.”

He nodded, “Yeah. That’s a good idea, tall ass. There’s enough animals nearby, though I can’t guarentee all them of won’t be, I don’t know, poisonous.” Jeremy sighed and leaned back into him. No matter how fake their relationship was, it was nice to have someone there for him. 

Rich helped him get his stuff and they moved to a different nearby tree, because they didn’t want to pollute the nearby water source that they had with the dead bodies of the district four tributes. Another cannon fired. Day two was messy. 

Jeremy made sure to remember the location of the tree. The two split the remaining fish from Jeremy’s bag and he stood up to go put his shirt back on. Rich searched for another fish to eat, scooping one up into his hands and killing it again. “Jeremy, tall ass, I swear to god we should loot those bodies my knife is becoming the bloodiest piece of metal ever.”

He looked back, “Oh um, you can if you want. I’ll go look for berries or something so we don’t die of malnutrition or anything.” Rich nodded and they went their separate ways.

Jeremy scanned the nearby bushes, picking what was on there off. But as he touched it he felt a strange ache in his finger tips so he immediately dropped it. Sticking to meat for the rest of his short life it is. He went back to the pond, and saw Rich with a bottle and another knife. He also took the cloth of the two.

He sighed. “Uh hey Rich, guess what I found out.” Rich perked up, looking over at him. “What’d you find, tall ass?” He asked. “Well, turns out there are berries that will make you feel physical pain in this death trap.” The other boy nodded. “Seems legit.”

The two sat there next to each other for a while, simply enjoying the fact they were still alive for now. Though Jeremy was constantly reminded of his circumstances due to the sound of cannons in the back and the ache of his shoulders.

* * *

 

The two lay next to each other, cuddling for warmth. They looked up at the sky, waiting for the anthem to play. When it did, it announced nine dead today. Which meant about half of the tributes were dead. Things were about to get real fucking hard now, especially since the gamemakers were assholes. Jeremy sighed and closed his eyes as he felt Rich shift his position. He wrapped his arms around him and waited for sleep to take him away from the stress of the day.

 


End file.
